


The Things You Said To Me

by knopewyatt



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knopewyatt/pseuds/knopewyatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See we're in this bubble, and right now, and for the next week no one can touch us, just me and you, Benjiman and Leslieman</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing more of this as we speak, so please be patient as I'm going to update as often as possible, please review etc! thank you!

Her lips were swollen and just beginning to get sore, but his kisses were far too perfect to ever stop. They fit together like a jigsaw - his hand holding her waist under her shirt, her hands buried in his soft, dark hair - while they were laid side by side, legs tangled together. She had never been this happy, even before her dad died. They make out session had been in progress for a strong twenty minutes before reality came into her bedroom.

"Get him out of my house" an assured voice came from the doorway.

"Mum pleases no... Please..." Her desperate plea falling short as she felt the bed move as he got up - grabbing his windbreaker - he took one last look at her mother, and turned to her,

"I'm sorry Les... I love you"

The strangled cry, she had been holding in escaped her delicate lips as he closed the door behind him, footsteps growing more distant before she heard the front door close.

"It's for the best Leslie, we both know that"

Her heart felt tight in her chest, and her stomach felt emptier than ever before.  
"No mum, we don't both know that" she paused to let out a shaky sigh "he made me so happy, he made me forget how much I'm hurting, how much I miss dad..."

"I know sweetie... I miss your dad too, but you're my baby and you're far too young to be gallivanting about with someone like him, " she said, hesitantly putting her arm around her daughter's shoulder, only for Leslie to shrug it off

"I am almost 20, I am not your baby, granted, I understand you want to look out for me, but if you'd been paying any attention to me, you'd realized how happy I've been since I've met Ben", her courage building as she stood up to her mother, the infamous 'Iron Cock-Shredder of Pawnee'  
"He has a good job, with exciting prospects, and you know all of the opportunities I have at City Hall... Why can't you just accept that you aren't the only person capable of making me happy?"

Before she could meet eyes with her mother, Marlene was already out of the door, leaving her thinking about everything that had just happened.

Ben was gone, did how long she didn't know, forever? It pained her to think about it. Her mother probably hated her, the only other person she had was Ann.

She picked up her phone and began to type a text.  
"Ann I need you, " she set her phone back down, waiting for her reply. Almost immediately her phone lit up, a message from Ann displayed on her screen "Meet me at JJ's in 10 minutes"  
Leslie puts on her shoes and grabbed her purse from her night stand. 10 minutes later she saw Ann, her beautiful starfish and best friend in the whole world.  
Her eyes must have still been puffing and red when Ann saw her, pulling her in for a hug "oh Leslie" she said into her hair, planting a soft kiss on her temple before facing her again "what happened?"  
Ann let Leslie explain everything, reaching over the table to hold her hands when she got to the part about Ben leaving, and when she'd finished, before she was able to say anything else, JJ came over to their table, placing a plate of waffles in front of both girls. Ann's sprinkled with blueberries and strawberries, Leslie's plain, but served with a can of whipped cream.  
"Thank you JJ" Leslie said with a weak smile.  
"You girls let me know if I can get you anything else, waffles are on the house, " he replied, flashing his signature smile.

"What am I going to do Ann?" Leslie asked her best friend, emptying the can of cream over her waffles.  
"We're going to eat our waffles, and then you're going to go home and get some sleep, see how you feel in the morning, I'm sure Ben has a plan for you two, he loves you far too much to leave things like this"

"What if he's doesn't Ann? What if this is it? What if I never see him again? What if he's found someone better and has babies with them instead?...." she's contended, getting a bit too carried away.

"Leslie, Leslie calm down for a minute" looking across the table, eyes meeting with her best friend's "if he doesn't come back then we'll deal with it then, and if that is the case you'll be fine, it'll suck, and you can tell me that every day, but I promise, whatever happens, you'll be okay" Leslie knew Ann was being honest, and she knew that even if she got carried away with her thoughts, Ann would always be here to bring her back down.

It was past midnight by the time they'd finished their waffles and managed to cheer Leslie up enough to head home.  
Before they left Leslie went to the bathroom to attempt to look like she hadn't been crying for the past 3 hours.  
While she's was gone Ann stood by the counter in JJ's when she got a text, assuming it would be her mother checking up on her whereabouts she reached into her jeans pocket to read the message. Unlocking her phone and tapping the 'messages' icon she saw it wasn't her mother, but Ben.

"Ann it's Ben, is Leslie okay? Does she hate me? Please tell me she's doesn't hate me... Oh God, I've fucked up so much"

Ann began to type her reply, she understood why Ben had left, but it didn't deter from her anger at the situation.

"Hi Ben, Leslie is okay now... after 3 hours of crying and 3 portions of waffles, she's didn't hate you, the opposite actually. What are you going to do?"

"I didn't mean to hurt her, I thought I was doing the right thing. Will she be at her house tonight?"

"Yes she will, why?"

Before she could wait for his reply, Leslie came out of the bathroom, admittedly looking much better, she's shoved her phone back in her pocket, walking out of the diner, and the rest of the way back to LeThank yououse.

"Thankyou Ann, I love you, my beautiful tropical fish"

Ann just smiled back at her, "text me in the morning, okay?"  
"Okay, bye Ann" she said, entering the house, and walking up the stairs to her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience, reads and kudos! I'm writing chapter 3 now, hopefully it'll be up tomorrow!

As soon she walked into her room she slumped down against the back of her door, bringing her knees to her chest and resting her forehead on her knees. She assumed her mother was out somewhere, so she plugged her phone into her charging cable and played some music, reaching to get the binder off her bed containing a collection of park project ideas.

Several hours passed by, she's didn't know what time it was, but she knew as soon as Ben had left she wouldn't be sleeping tonight. She added to, and analysed the proposals in her binder as well as organising her notes for next year's plans. She's wasn't aware of how engrossed she's was in Ramsett Park's summer barbeque until a sharp tapping noise at her window made her jump out of her skin. Setting her binders down, she made her way across the room to her window, halfway sliding up the glass before she realised who it was  
"Ben.... I....what are you doing here?"  
He climbed the rest of the way through her window and interrupted her questions with an Eleanor Roosevelt kiss, it was clumsy, but perfect. He pulled away, only to look into her gorgeous blue eyes and touch his forehead against hers  
"Pack a bag babe, we both have the week off work" he told her.  
Her mind raced with questions, yet when she opened her mouth to ask him what was going on, all that came out was a few interrogative words diluted in incoherent nonsense.  
The confusion was evident on her face, Ben told her softly that he would explain everything in the car, but right now he needed her to pack a bag, and follow him.  
So she did, 10 minutes later she had a rucksack of clothes ready, alongside her toothbrush and purse.  
Ben had taken a seat on the end of her bed, watching her gorgeous figure move around the room, collecting miscellaneous items to take with them wherever they ended up.  
"Ready?" He asked, picking up her bag and throwing it on to the lawn outside.  
"As I'll ever be. We can go out of the front door, my mums not home" she told him, leading the way  
They got to the kitchen and she took out the note pad that was in the second draw, quickly informing her mother that she'd be back next week and for her not to worry, signing it in her cursive handwriting.  
Pinning it to the notice board next to the fridge, she looked at Ben, and smiled "let's go!"

Once they were in his car, bags on the backseats and hands intertwined, she turned to face him "Ben, what are we doing?"

"Leslie, I know I'm not your mother's favourite person, I know she thinks you can do better - and that might be true - but God, Les I love you so much, and know you love me a lot too. I thought we could go for a drive, like a road trip type thing?  
See, we're in this bubble, and right now, and for the next week no one can touch us, just me and you. If you want to?"

He had always known exactly what to say, he knew that when she was angry she needed to laugh, when she was happy she needed to hear him tell her how much he loved her, and he knew when she was sad she didn't need to hear anything, she needed waffles and cuddles.

She looked deep into his eyes, unable to suppress the grin growing across her face. "I love you, Ben Wyatt, where to first?"

He leaned across to Leslie, giving her a slow, deep kiss, relishing her perfect taste "I love you too, Leslie Knope"

He put the car in gear and set off, it was 3:45am, despite Leslie's ability to defy any and all tiredness, he knew she's was fairly exhausted, and he was too. They decided the most sensible idea was to get a hotel room for the rest of the night and then they could start their trip tomorrow.

He was still wrapped around her tiny, hourglass frame when she woke up. His arm cradling her torso while the other occupied a place on her bare thigh.  
She mumbled and stirred as the Wamapoke County sun shone through the motel blinds. Not fully aware of her surroundings, her hand automatically came up to rest on his, gently squeezing it to see if he was awake.  
He groaned and nuzzled into her golden locks, breathing in the smell of her hair; strawberry and vanilla, while he pulled her closer to him, her back flush with his chest.  
"Good morning gorgeous" he whispered, fingers tracing arbitrary patterns around her belly button.  
She giggled, "good morning my sexy elf king" -subconsciously pushing her butt even closer to his crotch, earning herself a subdued moan from Ben.  
His hand gripped her hip, holding her in place just enough to allow her to continue to press herself against him, but not so much as to limit her movements. She rolled over, her body moving in auto pilot to fit the curve of his, her lips pressing against his as they relaxed into each other; hands tangled in the opposite's hair. It wasn't long before she was straddling his waist, gently grinding against his crotch while her hands held either side of his head, and his adhered her hips. They finally broke the kiss when they were too breathless to continue, but she maintained her position, seated happily on top of Ben.  
"What are we going to do today?" She asked him while looking over to read the bedside clock showing the time 07:26.  
"We can do whatever you want, we have plenty of time and it's just the two of us so..."  
She continued to semi-subliminally roll her hips against his as she thought of an idea - she wished she had a binder for their trip, that would've made it a lot easier.  
"I'm not sure what I want to do, but I do have an idea that'll pass some time while we think...?" she told him, a devious smile creeping onto her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for your comments, hits, and kudos! please keep reviewing!

He hovered over her body, pinning her hands above her head while covering her neck with clumsy kisses.  
"Ben, please... I need you" she whimpered, tightening her legs that were wrapped around his waist, her centre aching for his touch.

"Tell me what you want baby girl. My mouth, fingers or cock?"

He worked his way down her neck towards her chest, pulling her shirt off and covering her breasts with hot open mouthed kisses. The way he groaned into her skin when he spoke to her, combined with his tongue running over each of her nipples sent waves of heat straight to her core.

"Your fingers... I want your fingers inside of me" she whispered.  
Almost immediately, her pants were pushed down and his forefinger was tracing the crease between her thigh and her centre.  
"Tell me exactly what you want baby doll, I want to hear you say it", his finger getting closer to where she needed him most.  
"I want you to push your fingers inside of me, deep" she purred, writhing underneath him "I want you to touch my clit while you finger me so I feel it everywhere" she continued, smirking, she knew how much he loved it when she talked dirty to him. 

Although Ben loved teasing her, he knew soon she would grow impatient.  
"Say 'Roosevelt' if you want me to stop baby" He said, running his finger down the length of her centre - earning a gasp from Leslie.  
Smirking, he slowly pushed a finger into her, her hips bucking and his name rolling off her tongue like a mantra.  
He relished the wet hot feel of her around his finger before adding another one, his other hand occupied with her breasts while he swallowed her moans.  
"You like that baby girl?" he asked her, pressing his thumb against her clit.  
Her body shuddered as his fingers curled inside her, brushing against her g-spot.  
"Oh God Ben, yes..." she cried, arching her back and allowing his fingers to push deeper into her.  
"You feel so good baby, so hot and wet. I want you to feel how wet you are" he growled, the idea forming in his head as he said it.  
He reached up for the hand that was gripping the bed sheets, trailing it down her stomach to her centre. "I want you to touch yourself for me princess" he placed her middle finger onto her clit. She had done this herself before, but there was something about him guiding her through it that send waves of pleasure through her body, adding to the wetness between her legs.  
"Right there babydoll" he assured her, letting her circle her clit while his fingers continued to pump in and out of her, occasionally brushing against her most sensitive area, causing her to gasp and buck against his hand. 

Every time he curled his fingers the burning in the pit of her stomach grew, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the bed sheets and her tongue tasting copper as she bit onto her lip to stop herself screaming.  
"Baby I'm so close...fu-" she breathed, unable to finish her sentence as she rolled her hips against his hand.  
"Yes baby, that's it, cum for me princess" he said, his lips against her neck as he felt the rush of wetness around his fingers, signalling her inevitable climax.

Her finger was still lazily touching herself as her legs spread wider, her back arched, repeating his name in a string of obscenities like they were the only words she knew. "Fuck, Ben... yes, oh God" she managed to say, before she felt herself dissolve into pleasure. 

He felt her walls tighten around his fingers as she came, her nails digging into his shoulder blade so hard he was sure she'd broken the skin, he didn't care though - he couldn't - all he could focus on was the noises she made, the little whimpers, and the feel of her walls pulsing around him. He slowed down but didn't remove his fingers until she came down from her orgasm, her legs still shaking slightly.

"God, you're so good at that" she said giggling, he smiled back, bringing his fingers up to his mouth to suck her wetness off him.  
"Let me do that" she purred, all doe eyed and smiling. She reached for his hand and brought his fingers to her lips, brushing the tips of his fingers before she took them into her mouth, her tongue swirling around both of them, licking them clean and releasing them with an audible 'pop'.  
"Fuck, Leslie that's so hot" he said huskily, pulling her closer for a kiss and falling backwards onto the bed beside her.

•things you said to me when we were our happiest•

They were still breathless when he rolled over to cup her cheek and place a kiss on her nose, "I love you so much, Leslie."  
"You've just made me cum baby, of course you love me" she replied, half joking.

He laughed with her before saying "No, I mean it Les. I fucking love you so much, you're everything to me, you're what makes me feel alive, and I know it sounds so cliché, but I have no idea what I'd do without you, you make my heart skip a beat and you make me smile like an idiot, theres no one else in the whole world I'd rather run away with."  
Leslie couldn't stop the tear that rolled down her cheek as she smiled at his words, no one had ever made her feel so genuinely happy. Not even Ann could make her smile like he did.  
"I love you so much Ben, you have no idea how much you mean to me, I'm so lucky to have you in my life, thank you for coming back"  
"You really think I'd let you get away that easy, Knope?" he said laughing "I intend to wake up every day with your perfect little ass in my bed next to me, that cool with you?"

All she could do was smile; smile at how delicious her boyfriend was, how caring and compassionate "yeah, that's cool with me".


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting guys! Sorry it took a couple of days, I was working on some other stuff as well as this. Please comment, and leave kudos, but most importantly; enjoy!

•Things you said to me that gave me butterflies•

They had spent the day at a beach, somewhere, they didn't know where they were. All they knew was that they had never been more in love.  
Leslie was in the shower, Ben was lay on the bed, flicking through a magazine.  
He heard the water stop, and moments later she was in front of him, wrapped in a towel, her wet hair allowing droplets of water to roll over her collarbone  
"Hi" she said, smiling  
"God you're gorgeous" he replied, taking in every aspect of her. Her face, free of makeup, her chest pink and warm from the shower, her tiny hourglass figure that fit so well against his.  
"Are you going to sit there and objectify me or are you going to kiss me?" she asked, teasing, butterflies fluttering around her stomach.

He pulled her onto his lap, unwrapping the towel that was covering her body. He kissed her lips - slowly - making her smile, before travelling down to the subtle crevice made by her collarbones, he planted a kiss there, taking his time before he looked up into her gorgeous blue eyes.   
"Lay down baby girl" he told her "on your stomach", he reached over to the side of their bed, grabbing the bottle of lotion off the table.   
He squeezed some into his hand and moved Leslie's hair off her shoulders, before he ran his hands along the length of her back, she groaned underneath him, all her muscles relaxing beneath his touch.

She wondered every time he gave her a massage where he learnt to do it so well, did he take a class? Maybe he was magic... she'd ask him later, for now she just lay there, feeling his fingers rub away all the tension she carried in her shoulders.

He moved down, planting kissed down her spine in correlation to where he was massaging. When he reached the very bottom of her spine his hands continued down, feeling the curve of her ass. She exhaled deeply, his hands running over her skin in a way that gave her goosebumps.

"Ben.." she giggled, his fingers tracing the underside of her ass "that tickles"

"I know it does, that's why I'm doing it, silly" he told her, laughing along as wiggled her ass against his fingers.

Her giggles faded as he pulled her onto his lap, she blushed and hid her face in the crook of his neck, smiling against his 'Letters To Cleo' tshirt.  
When she brought her head back up she saw him grinning.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked, her hands covering her cheeks

"No, no baby your face is perfect" he reassured her, kissing her nose, "it's just... I.." he continued, stumbling over his words. "I love you, and I don't really know what we're doing here - not that I regret it! - I just... I want to know that you're okay with it, i don't want to drag you from your mum, or your job or your friends. I know I'm one part of your life, and I know that there's more to you than me, and I want you to know that if you wanna go back, we can" he confessed, his hand coming up to cup her cheek.

He was so lovely. Her perfect, caring, sexy land merman.   
"Ben, you're a huge part of my life. You know my list used to be 'waffles, friends, work' but since you, I dunno, I guess its kinda more 'Ben and Ann, friends, waffles, work'" she told him, smiling.

"woah so I'm runnin with Ann, huh?"

"Yeah" she replied, "although... don't tell her I said this but... you're better because I get to have sex with you and make out with your perfect mouth" she whispered to him, her fingers carding through his messy hair.

"wow, guess I'm kinda a big deal in Knope-Ville then?"

"you're more than a big deal, and about what you said ... how about we have one more day out here, alone. Then we can go back to Pawnee, talk to my mum and see what happens?" she asked, kissing him.

"Sounds good baby smurf"


End file.
